Unexpected Reunoin
by Jaye0Bryd
Summary: Orignal Story, new and improved. Duo finds his family, Heero finds love and doesnt get it back. DuoOC Heero?
1. Chapter 1

WOW! This was posted and last updated back in 03, now back with a new look. Some same old stuff but more added to some part. Now I'm in college with a job and have more time for it. (no idea how that worked)

Tell me what you think and maybe I'll finish it more!

†Jenn†

I do not own Gundam Wing, If I did, it would still be on the air.

It was a year after the war with Mariemaia; all mobile suits including the gundams have been destroyed, and there was peace once again over the earth and the colonies. Everyone was somewhere and doing something. Heero was going to school. Trowa was still working at the circus with Cathrine. Quatre was running the business his father left to him. Also Wufei was still working as a preventer with sally. As for Duo you might ask? Well, he's was going around from school to school trying to find one that he wouldn't get kicked out of. Well, that was before he met his family.

After getting kicked out of his 5th school, Duo was feeling a bit down. It all started when he played a harmless trick on one of his teachers by putting a worm in her apple. Well, she went to take a bit and then she saw the worm and had a heart attack. When the principal came in and asked who was responsible, everyone pointed at Duo. So, now here he is, walking down Main Street when he accidentally bumped into a lady I her 40's.

"Oops, sorry ma'am. I didn't see you there," he said, "let me help you with this." As duo was picking up the bag the woman dropped, the woman just starred at him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"It's ok duo," the woman said.

"Umm, pardon me, but how do u know my name?"

"Oh Duo! It's been so long. Come give mommy a hug!" _WHAT_! Duo thought, _this woman is my mother? This can't be_!

"It's been so long Duo. Well, come on now. Even though it's been so long, would you like to see you siblings again?" she asked.

Duo just nodded and then followed her to her van. When she opened the door, duo looked inside and saw four other kids. They all said their "HI's" and then Duo's mom explained everything. About how she had to leave him and all her other children on the streets in the colonies in or they would have been killed, but when she went back to get him on L2, he was nowhere around and none knew where to find him. She explained that she had hoped to see all her children again safe and sound, but she had just given up hope about a month ago knowing she would never find him.

After she explained all that, she introduced herself and everyone else. "Well Duo, my name is Mary, you can call me that or mom. In the front seat is Dave, in the middle is Mai and James and in the back is Jade, if you would like, you can go and sit with her." So duo got in the car and sat in the back next to Jade.

Dave was about 20. He had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and was built like a football player even though he didn't play. James was 10 and Mai was 9 years old. They both had green eyes, and light brown hair like Duo's. Then there was Jade. She was also 17, so she was Duo's twin. She had red hair, blue eyes and was shorter than Duo by about 2 inched. About halfway though the ride back to what was going to be his new home, he and Jade started having a kinda nice conversation.

"So, what's up sis? I can call you that right?" duo asked.

"No, but you can call me Jade. And I'm pretty bored. Now can I go back to my laptop now?"

_Gee,_ Duo thought, _she sounds a lot like Heero. I wonder what would happen if I ask her if she knows him. It's a long shot, but here it goes._ "Hey Jade," Jade looked up, "Do you know a guy named Heero Yuy?" Duo asked.

"Heero? Ya, I know him. Why?"

"Really! Cuz you act like him," well, duo got the infamous 'death glare'. He continued, "This is great, can do u know where he lives or where he hangout or anything?" duo asked with a huge grin. After Duo asked that, Jade told him all she knew about Heero and stuff

She told him that he hangouts at the park playing basketball, but she didn't know here he lives.

"Why do you wanna know all this Duo? It's not like your friend or if he knew you," Jade said.

Well, Duo explained ho he knew Heero and about the gundams. And when he mentioned Relena, Jade just got a weird almost disgusted look. Duo laughed at it. As soon as Duo finished talking about Heero, the Gundams and everything else, they were at the house.

The house where they were living was an old Victorian house that was three stories tall not counting the that there was a basement and an attic. When they went inside Duo met the rest of his family. HE met his dad named was Dan. _Huh, I wonder why no one's asked me about my braid. I mean, it's pretty hard to miss._ He though, until he saw this little kid who only looked 5. His name was JR. He looked like Duo excepted he had green eyes.

When they went down to eat dinner, they started talking about duo and school. Then came up the subject. "So Duo, how's school going for you?' Mary asked

_Uh-oh, should I tell them I'm doing fine or that I got kicked out? Duo thought oh what should I do, what should I do?_ Then, the most unbelievable thing happened, Duo told the truth about it.

"Well, umm, I got kicked out of school today. Then while I was walking and thinking, I ran into you." He said.

"Well duo, you will just have to start school again tomorrow. I'll have Jade here help you out and get you into school again. And promise me Duo, you will not get in any trouble or off to military school!" his dad treathened. Everything was quite for the rest of dinner.

After diner was over with, Jade showed Duo to his room. The walls were like a light blue and had bunk beds and 3 windows. Well Duo, here's your room. Hope you like it," Jade said as he sat on his bed. She continued, " Duo, I wanted to tell you before that.." Before she could finish, Duo was asleep on the bottom bunk_. Poor kid_, she thought, _hopefully a good night's sleep will help him._ Then she left his room.

NEW SCHOOL

Duo awoke the next morning around 6:45. He walked down stairs and saw Jade already eating breakfast.

"So what do you want?" she asked, "Toast or more toast? Sorry, but I cant cook that much in the morning."

"Toast?"

"Good choice."

After they ate, It was around 7:10. Jade gave Duo what he needed to wear for school and as he got ready, the front door opened. It was Jade's friend Sara.

"Hey Sara, guess what! I have a new twin brother!" said Jade in her most sarcastic voice.

"Yea well, I already had a twin brother! So HA! Beat you there!"

Sara's twin was Heero. Sara was always crazy, and ever since Jade met Sara, they have been best friends. Sara had pink hair at the time and was about five foot two. She always wore something to school that she wasn't suppose to and today it was her million and one jelly-bracelets.

Jade and Sara were friends when they first met in elementary school. Every morning, Sara would give Jade a ride to school, She owned a blue Mitsubishi Eclipse. When Duo was done getting ready, He came down-stairs and met Sara. After meeting the such, they went to her car. Sitting in the front seat was Heero, but he moved to the back. Duo was very surprised at this, that Heero was there and moved to the back seat.

After they got to school, Duo went to the main office, met with the principal Mr. Saturn and got his new schedule and started off to school.

ABOUT 1 MONTH LATER…

"Hey Duo, wake up. It's 6:30," Jade yelled.So Duo got up and went to take a shower. About 15 minutes later, he got out and then went and got dressed. Today at school was dress down day since they went to a private school. The uniforms they usually wore were blue dress pants or a skirt for the girls, a white button up shirt and a red tie. Anyway, to day Duo wore his favorite blue jeans and a quicksilver shirt. After he got dressed he did his hair and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

When he got down stairs Jade and Dave were already eating their breakfast. Jade was wearing a pair of old jeans and her Story of the year T-shirt she got at a concert.

About 10 minutes after Duo sat down and ate his food, there was a knock at the door, and it was Jade's friend Sara. "Hey guys, ready to go?" she asked.

"Just a second Sara. I still need to get my bag, then we can go," Jade said.

When they got to her car, Heero was in the front seat but moved to the back. Sara got in the driver's side and Jade went in the front and Duo in the back.

"So, where to first? School or you guys just wanna drive around?" Sara Asked.

"Just get to school Sara. I have to go to my locker than go see my counselor about switching my classes cuz of my good grades," Heero said.

"Now Heero, I'm still wondering how you get good grades when you don't even do homework or study for any test," Jade said slyly to Heero.

"Well that's easy, He's a hacker. Duh. He can do anything to get good grades." Duo said. Everyone laughed while Heero just gave Duo the death glare. Ever since Duo had started school, he's been either hanging out with Heero, Sara, and Jade. He hardly made any new friends because they all thought he was weird with his hair.

When they got to school, everyone went their separate ways. Heero and Sara each went to their lockers and Jade went to her homeroom to drop off her stuff and Duo went to his locker, which was right in front of the principal's office. While he was there the principal called him in.

"Duo," he said, " we have some new students coming here today. I would like you, Heero, Sara, and Jade to show them around. So can you please go get them for me."

Duo nodded and went to get them. When he came back, there were three people sitting in his office. All of them were about 17. Mr. Saturn started to speak, "Ah Duo, Jade, Heero, Sara. Just the people I want to see. We have three new boys joining us today, please show them around will you? Here is their schedules. Let me introduce you all to each other, (left to right) Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Meet Jade, Sara, Heero, and Duo."

"Well, all looks well. I'll leave you all talk about who gets to show who around the school campus. Have fun and don't get into trouble," while he was saying that, Mr. Saturn leaded them out of his office.

After arguing for 5 minutes about who was showing who around, it ended with Duo and Heero teamed up showing Quatre and Wufei around. Then Sara and Jade showing Trowa around.

After showing the "new: kids around, Jade and Sara went on to there next class which was science. _I wonder if Duo had an all right time showing those 3 kids around. I know I should have gone with them since he's only been here for about a month,_ Jade thought, But then she looked at Sara. _Well, he IS with Sara's brother._

So as the day went on, Jade didn't see much of the new kids until it was her lunch period, lucky for her, all of them were in it. After she found a place to sit in the quad, Sara came over with everyone so they could all get together to meet each other. It turned out that Duo and Heero already knew Trowa, Quatre and Wufei because they were also gundam pilots.

"Really, so you are all gundam pilots? And you all have Gundams too?" Sara asked

"Well ya. But after the war they were all destroyed," Quatre said. After he said that, he looked around, Trowa and duo were staring up, Heero was looking around and Wufei just had a little grin on his face. "You guys did destroy them all, right?"

"Well q-man, the gundams weren't exactly destroyed. We all had copies of them," Duo said with a grin on his face. "by the way Jade, when I first got there, you were going to tell me something, right?"

"Well," Jade started to say something then the bell rang to get to class, "I gotta go Duo, I'll tell you after school. Bring your friends with you. Uh, bye!" With that, Jade ran to class.

AFTER SCHOOL…

Duo met Jade at her locker after the last bell. "ok, so what do you want to tell me sis?" duo asked "Let's wait till Sara, Heero, and the other's join us. It involves them all." So Duo and Jade waited till they all came. "ok sis, what's this about?"

"Ok, well, you see guys," Jade started to tell them, "well, uh, me and uh Sara, each have a gundam."

"WHAT! You mean to tell me, that I have been going here for about a month now and you JUST told yet?" Duo said.

"Well, it wasn't like it was a big thing. -"

"But it is. What were you two thinking not telling us? What about if someone from Oz or something was here? Did you guys even thing about that?" cried Duo

"No, but we aren't the only two. Our friend Veronica had a gundam too, ask her yourself about it." Sara said.

"I will," said Duo, "but I have to-"

"Hey Veronica! We're over here," yelled Jade, "Veronica, This is (A/N: I'm saying this going left 2 right) Duo, Heero, you know Sara, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. Guys, this is Veronica. She's 17 like us."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on? Why the infamous gundam pilots are here?" Veronica asked.

"Well Veronica, if that I your name-"

"DUO! Shut up with this crap!" Yelled Jade.

"Why don't we going somewhere else. I saw a Café when we fist moved in." said Quatre.

"That sounds nice. Quatre is it?" asked Veronica.

"Yes. Well shall we?"

Everyone agreed and went on their way to the café.

café

They talked about what brought them all here. Heero said it was away from Relena and he didn't think she would ever look there for him, but found a twin sister instead who was annoying. Duo was just wondering the street after being kicked out of his 5th school. Quatre was there for him family business. Trowa was there for the awesome foods and the scenery. Wufei was there because of a near by dojo.

While there were at the café, Duo noticed Dave there with James and Mai were there. "You both didn't come home after school so I got stuck babysitting the little ones," Dave said.

"Aww, they are so cute. But I could never baby sit anyone," said Sara.

"Like anyone would want you to baby-sit their kids"

"Duo Maxwell, I heard that. I act differently out of school."

_I hate watching the little ones, why did Dave have to come here with them? All well, guess I'll have to take them from here._ Thought Jade

"Hey Dave, if you want I was going to back to the house, and I could bring James and Mai with me."

"I wanna go to the park! I wanna go to the park! I wanna go to the park! I wanna go to the park! I wanna go to the park!" cried James.

"Ok James, how about you go with Duo and he'll take you to the park and I'll take Mai home. Hey Dave, where's JR? Is he still at the day care?"

"Yep," answered Dave, "Mom's gonna pick him up. Well, I'll see you both later."

_Whoa, I thought Dave would never leave. Now all I have to do is get Mai to take a nap at home then I'm free._

_I wonder why I have to take James to the park. I don't even know where that is. Maybe Sara would know. I could ask him. _Thought Duo.

"Duo?" said Sara.

"Huh? What?"

"Ready to go?"

"Huh, oh right, TO THE PARK! Um, Sara, where's the park?" Asked Duo (--;)

"You don't know where the park is?" Jade asked.

"No I don't Miss Smartly McSmart Pants!" Said Duo.

"Oh! Really mature coming from you!" Said Jade.

Insert sibling fighting

"Umm, hello?" said Sara, waving her arms in front of Jade and Duo, " I believe the park is on the corner of North way and Bay Road. It's about 2 minutes walking distance." Said

So everyone left. Trowa went food shopping, Wufei went back home, and Duo, Veronica, Quatre, and Sara went to the park with James and Jade went back home with Mai and Heero. Heero was coming over to help Jade out with her new computer because she keeps "killing it".

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

"So where is the laptop?"

"Up stair in Duo's room. He's keeping it in there so I don't get into another fight with it." Heero just raised an eyebrow and went up to duo's room. "I'll be up in a minute, I have to try and put Mai down for her nap first."

While Heero was up in Duo's room, he looked around. _I don't ever remember Duo saying something about a family, he must of just found out. Poor guy. Hey, what's this_? Heero turned around to find a picture that looked to be taken when Duo was little. There was Mary, Dan, Dave, Jenn and Duo, but no little ones, sitting on a beach and behind was the ocean.

"It was taken just after our fifth birthday before the war." Jade said as she moved to the windowsill, "Mai went fright to sleep when I put her down, so it should be quite while to work on my laptop."

Heero followed her to the windowsill, He was about three inches taller than her, but he didn't care. Jade made him feel more alive when he's with her. The only person who knew how he felt about her was Sara, but she had her own troubles to worry about.

PARK…

Duo was trying to remember how to get back to his house. Quatre and Veronica took-off after 15 minutes of being at the park and Duo didn't know where they went. So in the park, it was just Duo, Sara and James now. Sara was playing with James on the swings and telling him a funny poem called the "Jabberwock." She had to memorize it for her drama class, Duo was just listening to her. He loved her voice, and she made him feel great. At first he wasn't sure about his new family, but after meeting Sara, he was glad he found them, or that they found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, One day later and I'm writing again…I must be insane. This is going to be shorter then chapter 1 cuz I'm just making it up as I go…So all character's are mine, except the Gundam wing people.

DISCLAIMER: I do not won Gundam Wing…(wish I did though)

LAST TIME:

So in the park, it was just Duo, Sara and James now. Sara was playing with James on the swings and telling him a funny poem called the "Jabberwock." She had to memorize it for her drama class, Duo was just listening to her. He loved her voice, and she made him feel great. At first he wasn't sure about his new family, but after meeting Sara, he was glad he found them, or that they found him.

PARK STILL…

It was about 5 when Sara looked over at Duo. "I think it's about time we took James back to your house," said Sara, "It's getting kind of dark."

Duo nodded and got up. He went over to take James's hand, but James took it back. "I don't need to hold anyone's hand. And if I did, I want Sara to hold my hand"

"Fine," Duo said.

With that, they left the park and got into Sara's car. (If your wondering, Jade and Heero walked to her house.) On the way home, James was very quite. "What's wrong?" Duo asked him.

"Nothing is wrong. I like having you home with us and me having another older brother, but your spending a lot of time with Jade and Heero and Sara and I'm being left out" James said softly.

"Oh," _But I have to hangout with people around my age, plus I really like Sara and I know Heero likes Jade and I want to help him_ Duo thought. The ride back to his house only took about seven minutes, but it felt like the longest seven minutes in his life. He really liked Sara and wanted to ask her out, but he didn't want his little brother in the car with them. _I'll ask her when we get back to my house after James gets out. Hope Heero did better than me._

BACK AT THE HOUSE… 

It was getting late, and Jade knew that. It was about five when Heero was almost done with Jade's computer. Before he started working on her computer, they shared a moment, a nice quiet moment, not those you always see on TV, but none the less, a moment. Jade knew that Heero liked her, but she didn't know how she felt about him. After showing Trowa around at school today, she wasn't sure what she was gonna do.

"Almost done. I think I should come over tomorrow and check it again after school, is that ok?" Heero asked Jade.

"Sure, that would give me time to mess with it again. Haha" Said Jade. When he put everything back, Jade looked out the window and saw Sara pulling up with Duo and James. "Sara's here."

"Ok, done. Lets go and met them."

SARA'S CAR…

Between Heero telling Jade he was done and James getting out of the car, Duo did it. He asked Sara.

"Sara, I know this is a long shot, and I know I haven't known you for that long, but…"

"Would you go out with me?" Sara asked him before he finished.

Duo had a big smile on. He was as "happy as a calm," if they could be happy.

"Yea, I would love to go out with you Sara." After Duo said that, they embraced in a love hug (much like those ones you want to happen and are in all those "love/romance" movies that make you wanna….I'll stop there and get on with the story). While they were hugging, Heero and Jade walked up to the car.

"So it finally happened? You two together now?" Jade asked.

"Yep!" they both said

Heero and Jade were both happy for them. _But I wish I could ask her out, but who knows how she feels about me, _Heero thought, _Maybe I should just ask her.  
_

"Jade, I want to tell you something…"

"Hey Heero, can we talk some other time?" Jade asked him, "like not here. Like in the backyard later around 7?"

"Sure" _What is she thinking_ he thought. So Duo and Sara went and parted and Jade dragged Duo in the house and Heero brought Sara back to her car.

"So, what are you gonna tell Heero? That you cant go out with him because why? Just because your bi?"

REVIEW: More to be added later…


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer, same everything…except I don't own meg (damn)…anotehr short chapter and Heero/Jade pretty much

LAST TIME:

"So, what are you gonna tell Heero? That you cant go out with him because why? Just because your bi?"

br 

br 

'No, I can go out with him and still be bi. I just don't know what I want right now." Jade told him, "I mean, Heero's great and all, but I just don't know." _Yea I do, I want to go out with him, but I cant bring myself to hint to him that I like him. May I should call MeggerZ up after dinner and ask her what she thinks._

AFTER DINNER…

"Hi! Is MeggerZ there?"

"Moshi Moshi, this is MeggerZ"

"Hey, it's Jade, I have a problem?"

"And that would be about Heero and what you should do?"

"You mind reading me again or something?"

"I take that as a yes. Well, you would have to think about your feelings clearly. Think about what it would be like to have that relationship. If your worried about being bi, you just have to rely on your heart to answer it. Then think about how you feel in his presence. Ok?" MeggerZ asked.

"Yea, thanks for the advice, I'll try to use it. Thanks again, see you at school!" After she hung up the phone, she thought about what MeggerZ said. She was right! _I have to think about what she said. I would love to have a relationship with him, but I'm worried about him finding out I'm bi. Only Dave and Duo know about it. But whenever I'm with him, I'm happy to know him. Ever since the first day we met, (even though we fought because I knew where he lived)._ It's all Jade could think about till Heero came over. She completely forgot she told him to come over around 7. So she ran to the door (she was just in the living room). She answered the door.

Heero was standing there and he had an orange carnation in his hand. He handed it to Jade, _Hope she likes it cuz I know she allergic to flowers. _"Here, I brought this for you."

"AWH! GO OUT WITH HIM SIS! HE'S SOOOOO CUTE!" Duo cried in his annoying voice.

_I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him…_That's all what was going in Jade's mind right then and there. "Sorry about him, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. And thanks for the carnation. It's really pretty. And sorry about this afternoon. Oh god, I'm sorry. When I get nervous, I seem to talk a lot and ramble on." There was the key, she got nervous. She did like him, she just couldn't tell him because she kept on rambling on about stuff.

"Look, let's got to the backyard and talk there. And if Duo interrupts us, I'll just hit him with a rock or something." Heero told her with a smile (totally OOC right there).

The backyard was beautiful. There was a swing set for the little ones and a patio with a grill on it for the family. In one corner of the yard, there was a vegetables garden growing with cucumbers, carrots, tomatoes, strawberries and some other goodies. In the far corner of the yard though, there was a bench swing. It was white and had names carved into it. There was Dan's and Mary's and the year they met. Then Dave's name and the year her was born, and down the line from Duo, Jade', James, Mai, and JR's names and the years they were born. Jade and Heero went to that corner of the yard, since it was a bit away from the house.

"Jade," he started, "I really like you, I do really. And I don't know how you feel about me, but I had to let you know. And so, I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?"

"Heero, I would like to, but I just cant right now. Maybe after I think everything over. I've gone through a lot in the past month with Duo, and you, and the new guys. Plus with Sara and Duo going out it would be weird for now. But, how about this…."

CLIFFHANGER


End file.
